


Love You to the Moon and Back

by ToMyBetterHalf



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Road Trips, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Some angst, astronaut!hunk, astronaut!keith, astronaut!matt, astronaut!shiro, keith is bad at feelings, klance, lots of fluff, platonic punk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMyBetterHalf/pseuds/ToMyBetterHalf
Summary: Thanks to Lance's roommate and best friend he is now stuck temporarily living with her friends. The only problem is that her friends have been in space for years and are still getting accustomed to life on Earth and trying to experience the things they missed. While trying to help Lance manages to befriend them, taking a particular interest in one.





	1. Back to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably trash but It was one of those ideas that I just had to get out there.

  
The harsh wind had Lance tugging his jacket more securely around him. Meanwhile, Pidge walked cheerily next to him. If she loved fall that was awesome, great, but Lance wanted warmth! That train of thought led to the ocean, he missed the beach so much.

" _Pidge,_ " he whined stressing out her name. "Cut it out, it isn't that cold. Plus you have like four layers on right now," she snapped, shooting him a warning glare. He ignored it, as usual, "why do we even have to go? He'll just end up back at our place anyway."

Their surroundings were starting to become unfamiliar, and it worried Lance. What if they were going the wrong way?

"Lance, he is my brother. I haven't seen him in five years, and you're my best friend who agreed to support me." He felt guilt wash over him as he was reminded of what they were doing.

Pidge had asked him to join her for her brother's arrival. He only got a brief explanation of how her brother worked for the government and was on a mission. It wasn't until they reached their destination that Lance had started to freak out.

"Is that _Takashi Shirogane?!_ "

Pidge glanced up at him skeptically, "yeah? You know him?"

"Uh, he's only like a hero?! He saved everyone on the Kerberos mission and was the youngest cadet to ever be sent to space," Lance stated proudly as he barely tried to control his fangirling. "Nerd," Pidge muttered under her breath. "Your one to talk!" He had shouted it loud enough for the group of people to turn their heads, one of those people was Takashi. But it was somebody else that grabbed Lance's attention.

Although he looked slightly taller, this guy was the spitting image of Pidge. They had similar hairstyles, but his, Matt's, golden hair was longer, resting just above his shoulder. Lance had panicked the first time he'd seen Pidge recklessly take a pair of scissors to her hair, but now he realized that she'd tried to cut it like her brothers.

As they neared the group, Pidge had broken into a sprint, her brother met her halfway. They clutched at each other in the middle of the road, luckily the area was clear of cars long enough for them to be urged back on the sidewalk.

"It's so good to see you, sis," Matt muttered, arms wrapped tightly around Pidge as if she'd disappear if he let go. Lance felt like an intruder to the emotional scene, but Pidge had been very vague about her past since the day they met. Closer inspection proved that they both had the same almond-colored eyes, tears welling up in their eyelids.

"You must be Lance," a deep voice said causing Lance to jump. He turned to see none other than Takashi Shirogane. "Uh, yes sir," he paused as his words settled in, "wait, you've heard of me?" He laughed before gesturing to the hugging siblings, "Pidge told me all about you." Lance groaned loudly, throwing his head back for the dramatic effect, " _everything?_ " Before he could answer Pidge hopped up next to them.

"Everything," she assured giving him a wicked smirk, then she turned to the apparently not stranger, "by the way he's a fanboy." Lance squawked indignantly as the other man blushed a deep crimson, "I am not!" But she didn't pay any attention to his protests.

"Anyway, my name is Shiro, and it's nice to finally meet you," he held out his hand. Lance reached out before pausing, his right arm was not flesh, in fact, it looked like metal. He quickly shook his hand when he gained enough courage, even shooting him a smile, "likewise."

Then four other people had appeared out of nowhere. Well, nowhere was over exaggerating, Lance did remember a big group of people at first, but now they were all being eagerly introduced to him by Pidge.

"This is Hunk," an intimating man was practically shoved into him, "he is an actual cinnamon roll." The stranger, Hunk, was much taller than Lance, which rarely ever happened. But he was also much bigger boned than Lance, who was lanky. His darker complexion led him to believe he was probably Samoan or African American. Lance gulped and took a couple steps backward. "Hi," Hunk said almost shyly while waving his hand. Lance visibly relaxed sighing with relief, Hunk was not a threat.

Then, much to his dismay, another person was talking. "Hello, my name is Allura," the woman that stood before Lance was the image of grace. She had soft features with big blue eyes, her long, no doubt dyed, white hair flowed behind her. He was shocked to find it going past even her waist. "Well, hello beautiful, my name is Lance," he purred, smiling charmingly. She nodded to him obliviously before walking over to Shiro.

Lance let out a sound of distress as Pidge yanked on his arm. Despite all the confusion and rush, he took a moment to study her. She looked excited despite her tear stained cheeks as she jumped around him ecstatically, her glasses occasionally slipping further down her little nose, but Lance had never seen Pidge so free.

She always liked to isolate herself, but now she rotated from person to person. He couldn't help the warmth that spread through him knowing that she had wanted to share this with him, share her friends with him. It was common for him to doubt their friendship with her withdrawn attitude.

Lance was snapped out of his musing when he realized Pidge was now staring expectantly up at him. "This," she finally said when she obtained his attention, "is Keith." Lance missed her slipping away with a small knowing smile playing on her lips.

The boy in front of him looked around the same age. He was slightly shorter with a mess of raven black hair that framed his face, one stubborn lock leaned over his features, almost blocking his eyes.

_Holy shit, those eyes._

His eyes were definitely something else, they were an deep indigo that was stunning. Lance would be more taken with them if they weren't glaring at him with mistrust and annoyance. Keith's whole demeanor was frightening, arms crossed and shoulders hunched in on himself. Although he was only slightly more fit than Lance, there was no doubt in his mind that this stranger could take him down within seconds. The stranger looked like he just wanted to be left alone.

Obviously, Lance could not possibly give him what he wanted, his brain yelled at him to irritate this hostile person as much as possible.

"My name is Lance," he announced with a trouble promising smirk. Keith ignored his outstretched hand in favor of a curt nod. A conversation with this guy didn't sound too entertaining, but Lance was determined, "so, did you guys like go to like the sun or something?" He knew the answer to this but had caught sight of the shorter boys shirt, it was a royal blue with NASA printed on the front. It had the desired effect, Keith rolled his eyes.

"No," his tone was clipped, and he glanced everywhere but Lance's eyes. Following his line of sight, Lance noticed that he was staring at the tall buildings and other people hustling around on the sidewalks.

Although his original goal had been to pester this poor creature, he had become genuinely curious. "Is it difficult to be back here, Earth, after so long?" Keith's arms unfolded, and he finally met Lance's gaze, but his expression was one of calculation, "yeah."

Pidge was now back and slotted herself between the two boys, "c'mon, I told Matt I'd show him our place and then we'd order pizza." Lance perked up at the promise of pizza, he snatched her hand, "well let's go!"

 

* * *

 

 

  
Being back on Earth was a very surreal experience. Keith had almost forgotten what it felt like to have the wind blowing on his face, it was equally annoying and refreshing.

But being in space gave him a whole new perspective on the small planet. Seeing all its beauty from above makes being on Earth and seeing all the fragments that make up the striking planet that much better.

That all went to shit when Keith walked head first into a spider web. He had even seen it there! Shiro and the rest of the group cackled as he swatted and sputtered.

He wanted to go back to space, a place without bugs or wind. A place without gravity or people. Keith felt heavy and flighty all the time, it was increasingly difficult to walk. And when had his hair gotten so long? A dark lock continued to fall in his face, it wasn't long enough to rest behind his ear and he hadn't had any hair ties on him. He didn't usually have problems with it considering he was almost always in zero gravity.

Although Keith had felt slightly better knowing Matt had the same issue, Hunk had just pulled his chocolate brown hair back with an orange headband. And, like always, Shiro looked fabulous.

Keith had been excited to see Pidge though, they were like siblings to each other. They had even lived together with Matt and Shiro for a few years before their departure. The pair hadn't been together during that time, and actually, after a couple months in space, Shiro and Allura briefly had a thing.

But then Matt came along, and Shiro became a six year old in the middle of an intense custody battle. Allura and Matt had mostly looked past the whole affair but were easily on edge with each other at times. But despite all this, they were still one big family. The only family Keith had.

He knew that he had a big dumb smile on his face when Pidge had pulled him down into a hug. Actually, 'pulled him down' is the nicer term Keith would have used if he was a nicer person, of course. But the midget had actually scaled Keith and wrapped herself around him, her still wet face left damp patches on his shirt and neck.

But, as usual, his joy was blown to smithereens as he spotted her tall, lanky companion. The fond smile that he gave Pidge as she darted after him was unsettling. But then he was standing in front of Keith, and for just a second he wondered why'd he left Earth at all. He definitely knew why Pidge kept him around.

The stranger was unusually tall with gorgeous bronze skin, and his big friendly blue eyes were slowly torturing Keith. They stared for just a little longer than normal before talking. Keith had tried to push away from the conversation, cursing his rude attitude that was a defensive mechanism around new people.

But then Pidge was there to draw the strangers, Lance's, attention elsewhere. Keith still couldn't help his staring, he was a young boy who'd been in space with the same people for years now.

"I don't blame you," Matt purred from his side, startling Keith. "Jesus, Matt," he muttered but his face was heating up, Keith's gaze shifted from where he was staring blatantly at Lance's ass, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Matt hadn't been staring at Lance, he only had eyes for Shiro, but he had been watching Keith like a hawk.

"I'm just saying you've been gone for a long time. I wouldn't criticize you for checking up on the new specimens," Matt teased, nudging him with an elbow and winking. The mischievous spark in the older Holt's eyes was threatening at this point. 


	2. Drinks Anybody?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody gets drinks.  
> Keith is lame.  
> Space videos.  
> Shiro gets a little too much.  
> Pidge cannot be stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this just sucks. I feel like my attention is so divided between writing and life and other writing. Anyway, enjoy! (If you can. Sorry if you can't)

He was astounded by Pidge's transformation. She was always super reserved, which was disappointing due to Lance's own perky personality. On the off chance that Pidge had actually conversed with the outside world she was always dismissive or abrasive.

He felt special that during their friendship she had opened up so much to him, allowing him to see parts of her character that nobody else had earned. But this new group of people had changed everything, and Lance couldn't help the jealous spark that they were stealing his best friend. Not to mention Lance felt extremely excluded when he watched them all laugh and joke.

They ordered pizza, as planned, once they reached his and Pidge's apartment. It was only the pair that lived there, and Lance always thought it was bigger than necessary. But with more people, he was grateful for the guest bedroom and a big living room fit for multiple couches.

That's where the group had decided to recollect themselves, which was going poorly by the way.

Hunk was curled up on the couch near the wall, while Shiro and Matt were nestled next to each other on the one across from it. Keith was sprawled out on the wooden floor. Allura and her friend, Coran, had family in the city and ditched them, much to Lance's disappointment.

Overall it was an amusing scene, "you all look like you crashed after a long night."

Pidge, who was perched on the back of Hunk's couch with her back to the wall, spoke first, "they kinda have." Her brother suddenly jerked awake, his eyes were wide as a realization hit him, "I haven't had a drink in almost five years."

A laugh bubbled out of Shiro as he tried to pull him back down to his chest, "Matt you are not getting wasted on the first night back." Keith had perked up though and was glancing between the pair, "actually I think that's a great idea."

"He speaks," Lance earned a glare for that, "but aren't you guys a little tired to be going out. Maybe you should just rest." Hunk bolted up as the doorbell rang and charged to get the pizzas.

"We're not tired, just dizzy. Plus, who said anything about going out," Keith informed, he was now attempting to pull himself off the ground but failed miserably. Lance took pity on him after a few seconds and helped pull him up, but still went with sarcasm, "well, you've convinced me."

The intoxicating smell of greasy pizza engulfed Lance's senses as Hunk returned with four stacked boxes. "I feel so heavy," Matt complained as he stood up to reach the food, he was wobbling despite being on solid ground. They all dug into the food as quickly as possible. Lance and Pidge calmly ate a couple slices, while the rest of the group stuffed themselves releasing groans at the taste.

Honestly, he couldn't imagine going more than a week without pizza.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro's warnings were lost on the rest of his team as Pidge ransacked Lance's alcohol stash. He always had to hide alcohol and coffee from her when she needed a break or to pull an all-nighter. She was extremely smart, a genius actually, but had little care for her own health and often went all out.

"We can play drinking games!" She exclaimed pulling the shot glasses out of the cabinets in the kitchen. Her brother snorted from his spot on the couch, "what are we, students?" Pidge watched him blankly, and Lance spoke up, "Uh, kind of."

He worked as a bartender but was attending college to teach philosophy. He and Pidge had both enrolled at the same college, although she still hasn't decided what she wants to do. They had been roommates in college, but Lance was Pidge's chosen one and agreed to get an apartment with her. She chose the bigger place but made up for it by landing job involving computers at some big company.

"What are you studying?" Keith questioned, his head was cocked to the side as he stared up at Lance from the ground. He was sitting cross-legged in the empty space between the two couches, patiently waiting along with his friends for shots.

"Philosophy," Lance answered as he stalked back to the living room and plopped himself next to him. The shorter boy's glare soften fractionally, "really?" Lance was about to respond before Pidge burst in the room juggling bottles and glasses in her small arms, "what are we playing?"

 

* * *

 

 

Never Have I Ever was the game Pidge chose, but eventually Keith got bored with his lack of alcohol and Shiro was slurring his words. Lance wasn't the only one shocked by the guy's experiences.

"When have you done that?!"

"Shiro, we've been dating for years and you thought it 'wasn't important'?"

"You're officially my favorite brother from another mother."

Hunk just shrugged and nodded along. Matt had attempted to play Spin the Bottle, but Shiro was against the idea. He jerked forwards from where he was positioned on the couch. In that moment he could have been mistaken for sober.

"No!" Everyone whipped their heads around to face him, worried, "spin the bottle is for pre-pubescent middle schoolers to push the limitations of their hormonally-charged sexual boundaries-"

Lance spoke up at this, glancing at him skeptically, "are we sure he's drunk?" Hunk nodded mournfully.

" _Anyways_ ," Shiro continued glaring at him, "We are not playing Spin the Bottle." That glare turned to Matt who was next to him on the sofa. Then Shiro possessively wrapped his hands around his boyfriend to pull him into his lap, before fiercely planting a messy kiss on him. Pidge fake gagged from her seat next to Lance.

That was how they found themselves doing their own thing. Hunk was in the kitchen baking something that Pidge "just had to try." Meanwhile, she sat on top of the island with a laptop settled between her legs. This way she could keep both an eye on Hunk and the rest of the group, thanks to the how open the apartment was.

But Lance didn't pay them much attention, he had started his own drinking game with Keith. They were both planted on the floor with a small screen illuminating their faces. Keith had his knees pulled up to his chest with the controller in front of him.

Lance was disgusted when he found out how much of a button smasher the dark-haired boy was, but he still found himself watching the determination on his face.

A lock of Keith's hair had fallen into his face once again, occasionally he would blow at it or angrily flip it back, but it was almost as persistent as he was. His tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth, pinched between his pearly white teeth. And his eyebrows were knotted together in frustration.

They were now playing Super Smash Bros and every time one of them died they took a shot. Despite looking flawless and rational Keith's fingers were slipping, allowing Lance to punch his character off the edge. He growled and threw the controller across the room.

"'M done! You're cheating!"

Pidge squawked at the treatment her soulmate was getting, "don't throw my stuff!" Lance laughed and shoved Keith, who was already close to tipping over, to the ground, "you wish." He flailed ungracefully before smashing into the ground, Lance laughed louder.

"You're just jealous because I'm cool and you're lame," he had to admit that his insults were getting worse with the more alcohol he was consuming. "For starters, I'm not lame and you are not cool." Pidge snorted from where she was perched up on the counter.

"Mmmhmm, sure, you only took like two shots during Never Have I Ever."

Hunk had now made his way over to the group, Shiro and Matt had already darted off to the guest bedroom. "Well, of course, I haven't done a whole lot I was sent into space at the age of seventeen!" Lance's jaw dropped to the ground, his eyes blown wide with astonishment.

"But- I thought- Shiro- What?!" He faltered, his hands were swinging around trying to express his disbelief. Pidge groaned causing the shorter boy the give her a questioning look. "That is so cool!" Suddenly all of Lance's teasing went out the window, "I thought Shiro was the youngest to ever be sent out, but you were only seventeen!" Keith was blushing all the way to the tips of his ears, his once unhealthily pale skin had turned ruby red, "well- I dunno- it wasn't like-"

"Guys, check this out!" Pidge interrupted, with many thanks from Keith, "I got Matt's laptop a-"

"Pidge, why did you take his laptop?"

Pidge hissed at him, "Hunk, I'm talking. Anyways, I got a hold of his laptop and found some videos." Keith's face scrunched up in disgust.

 

"Not that kind of video!" She scolded, rolling her eyes, "videos of your guys time in space." A terrifyingly big smile broke out on Hunks face while Keith looked horrified, his mouth had dropped open, and his indigo eyes had a haunting aspect. He looked much more sober now.

"They are very well organized," she smiled and nodded her head approvingly, her brown hair falling in her eyes at the action, "color-coded, my brother, of course." Pidge's golden flecked eyes lit up as she scrolled through tons of files, Lance didn't even need to stand to see any many there were. He did anyways though but before he reached her a diabolic smirk spread across the devilish girl's lips, "this one is locked."

There was no hint of disappointment in her voice only determination at the challenge. Lance was, to say the least, not surprised. He didn't even notice Keith had followed him, or that Hunk had moved until they were all leaning over Pidge's shoulder to peer at the screen.

Pidge was still sitting on the island her legs outstretched and the laptop resting on her thighs as she read lines of code. She was smart, in every way Lance wished he was, but even she had subjects that were tough. And although she loved reading, English was probably her worst subject.

Personally, Lance loved English and Literature they were some of his favorite subjects, along with Philosophy. But Pidge's true language was code, she understands it better than anybody or anything else.

"Holy shit," she cursed, snapping Lance out of his thoughts, "this whole file is dedicated to Keith." He turned to look at said person, but Keith did not appear happy. The boy's shoulders and arms were drawn around himself, his head was tilted down causing his hair to cover his face, but Lance could make out a deep frown. "This one is called "Keith is a thief," and it's a video." Pidge pulled it up, not listening to Hunks protests about snooping.

The screen turned black for a few seconds before Matt's friendly face appeared. He noticed that his hair was shorter, looking much more like Pidges. Behind him, was orange and white walls that were clearly metal. There were vast arrays of computers and wires lining the ground and walls.

"Hi Pidge," younger Matt waved to the camera, the smile he gave reached all the to his eyes, "I just wanted to say hi and that I miss you. We're all safe, and I hope you are too." Lance leaned slightly forward to peer at Pidge. A huge grin graced her lips, her eyes were shiny with freshly forming tears. "This is the fourth video I had to take," Matt gave someone behind the camera a pointed glare.

"I'm sorry!" Came a muffled voice that was distinctly Shiro, but his voice was filled with laughter, proving that he was not at all sorry. The camera shifted as it slowly turned away from Matt, who was still talking. But Lance wasn't paying any attention to him as the camera was not only capturing Matt, but also Keith.

He was like a spider resting in the top corner of the room behind Matt, both of his hands were wrapped securely around metal bars. His feet and legs shifted as he tried to get a good hold. The indigo irises that Lance had only seen hostility in were now filled with joy and mischief.

A small smile tugged at Lance's lips as he watched.

Matt, who was still obliviously talking, glanced down at the screen. His eyes widened before his head whipped around. But it was already too late, Keith had propelled himself off the wall.

Matt had reached blindly for the camera while his eyes remained on the other boy. Everything went so fast after that. The yelling and laughing were muffled as the camera lens was enveloped in darkness.

It didn't last long before a clear picture of Keith appeared. He looked younger and happier, but Lance was mostly impressed by his dark hair, that had been pulled up into a high ponytail while the shorter locks framed his face. Lance bit his hand in an attempt to stifle is laugh.

"Hi, Pidge!" A smile blossomed on Keith's face, his eyes crinkling. The camera was shaking rapidly as the dark haired boy attempted to hold it out of reach from Matt, who was grabbing at Keith's limbs with a scowl. "We love and miss you!"

As the camera continued to stir and spin in his hold, a frowning Hunk emerged in the background, "guys stop horsing around. You're gonna get hurt." They ignored him. Keith spoke up as he kicked at Matt, "I have blackmail for you when we get home!" He promised with a wink, then a loud beep ensued before everything went dark.

He turned to look at his fellow viewers. Hunk had started laughing silently, his shoulders shaking with the intensity. Pidge had a huge grin stretched across her face, but her eyes were filled with fondness. Keith had finally looked up and while he was sporting a frown and furrowed brows, his eyes were showing an unreadable expression.

"So, that blackmail?" Pidge purred, tilting her head back to Keith. His eyes widened fractionally before an expected laugh bubbled out of him. Everyone was shocked by the reaction. He wiped at his eyes as he stopped laughing once he realized everyone seemed invested in watching him. "Well, I'm going to bed," Lance said before thinking, but he was exhausted.

Definitely not overwhelmed by this strangers laughing.

He liked to think he was a social person, but right now he really wanted the comfort of his bed.

The others nodded to him, before returning their attention back to the computer. He started to make his way to his room but stopped once heard muffled voices. Lance ignored them as he grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open.

His eyes went wide and he shrieked before slamming the door shut. He bolted from the hallway and back into the kitchen. Miscalculating the layout, he ran into the counter. Everyone was staring at him, concerned expressions marring their features.

Meanwhile, Lance leaned over the counter a hand splayed over his heart, he was breathing heavily. Not from running, but mostly from the adrenaline. He thought he heard the sound of singing from the laptop that lay abandoned on the counter. The voice was clearly Keiths, he'd be much more interested if he hadn't just witnessed th- Well, just what he witnessed.

"Lance, buddy, are you okay?" Hunk asked, reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head violently causing his a wave of pain to swallow his brain, he squinted. Lance turned to glare at Pidge murderously, "I think your brother mistook my room for the guest room." Silence engulfed the room as everyone stared at him blankly. But he was glad nobody asked about what he saw. Or heard. Lance shuddered at the thought.

The spell was broken when Pidge burst out laughing. She was clutching her stomach, her head was thrown back causing her glasses to almost slide off her head. Hunk had soon joined in, his deep laugh sounding strange next to Pidges.

But Keith had a huge grin, the biggest he'd seen so far, stretched across his features. Lance pouted but was slightly proud that somehow he managed to make Keith smile like that. "Ha ha ha. So funny," Lance said sarcastically.

He stomped over to the living room and flopped onto the longer couch, only to curl up into a ball. "I thought- Are you gonna- go to bed? - Lance?" Pidge asked between her laughter. He groaned into a throw pillow, muffling his voice, "No, m'gonna stay right here."

"Well, then I guess one of you can have the guest room," Pidge said before turning back to the computer. "As much as I don't want to be here with Lance," "Hey!" "you can have the guest room, Hunk." Keith offered.

Lance didn't hear any reply, but he could feel the heavy footsteps and the sound of Pidge shutting her laptop. A sign that they were probably going to bed as well. He heard Keith let out a breathy sigh. Lance wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	3. Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have some talks.  
> Lance starts to become aware.  
> Keith is going to have fun whether he likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is awful and somewhat rushed, but I really felt bad for waiting so long to add to it, so enjoy. I was honestly going to give this story up because all my files for the future chapters were deleted. But I found my motivation! So sorry this is short.

Lance was correct when he said he wouldn't be getting any sleep.

Pidge had brought blankets and pillows for Keith before they isolated themselves on either side of the room, each on their respective couches.

Lance had the blanket pulled up close to his face and was watching Keith. He wasn't being creepy, he was just curious.

The dark haired boy was just staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression, his indigo eyes wide but unseeing. The only sounds were of their breathing, and it was making Lance anxious.

"So, space huh?"

He sounded like a moron, but at least he got Keith's attention. Said person didn't turn to face Lance, but those eyes glanced over at him curiously.

"Yup," the reply was curt but not rude, his tone was testing, sounding more like a question than an answer.

"You've only been back a day, but do you miss it?"

His gaze darted around the room for a few seconds before they were trained on the ceiling once again.

Lance suddenly felt like his eyes were hyper-focusing. Like he could see every single detail, but yet he was lacking an important fragment of the picture.

He felt like he could count every one of the eyelashes that fluttered against Keith's milky skin. Lance could even make out the dark red cuts on his slightly parted lips. His brows were drawn together in concentration as he took the delicate skin on his lips between his teeth.

A red light was now shining into the room, illuminating one side of Keith's face. Shadows drowned out the dips in his face on the other side.

Lance believed that Keith did miss it. He could tell by the way Keith's hardened glare looked as if it were seeing past the roof. As if nothing could stop his mind from wandering back to space.

Lance thought about what god to thank for this sight.

"I think I do miss space," his intense gaze turned back to Lance, lingering for a few seconds before averting, "I know the other's really missed Earth, but I don't have much family here, and I'm just used to it now."

Keith didn't know why he was telling Lance this. Honestly, it had been on his mind all day, he hadn't even realized how long he'd been in space until now. Earth seemed strange, it was freeing in a way that should be nice. He could go to many places and meet lots of people, but he found himself longing for the confinement and assurance of his little room in space.

It was somewhat amusing to find Earth felt more vast than space itself, but that's how he felt.

"Well, now that you're back you can do lots of fun things that you've never done before," Lance suggested, tilting his head to the side in question, "I mean you were pretty young when you left, and I know you had to be trained for a while beforehand. You must have missed a lot."

Keith snorted in response, he shifted until his whole body was facing Lance before speaking, "maybe, but it didn't seem important. I mean I never had similar interests with other kids anyway."

Lance was aware that Keith was still talking, but he spaced out for a second, imagining all the things Keith probably missed.

"-you know?"

No, he didn't know.

Lance nodded absentmindedly to Keith.

"And you weren't listening," Keith huffed, more of a statement than a question. He glared at Lance an eyebrow arched in question.

Maybe he was just trying flattery. Maybe he was just spewing out words. Or maybe it was the truth. But he found himself saying it anyways.

"No, I was too busy looking at your face."

He topped it off with a wink. Keith was very thankful for the red lighting covering the blush that was burning his face.

"So, how much have you missed?" Lance asked, he desperately wanted to change the subject even if they'd already talked about this. "Depends," Keith started with a shrug, "what do normal teenagers do?" It was silent for a moment as they stared at each other with thoughtful expressions.

"Uh."

Very articulate Lance.

"Um, road trips, festivals, concerts, theme parks, or prom?" Lance gaped at Keith as he shook his head at every word.

"Did you really do all that? It sounds kind of cliche," Keith asked, his tone was both impressed and slightly judgemental.

"Yeah, of course!" Lance exclaimed, "and you should have too!" His only reply was an awkward shrug and rolling of the eyes.

"No, I'm serious, you have a lot to catch up on."

He laughed. It was small and held a tint of disbelief. His dark bangs fell in his face as he leaned towards the edge of the couch.

"Good night Lance," he whispered, his tone still filled with amusement, before turning his back to Lance.

But he wasn't joking. Keith was going to have the time of his life, that is Lance's new challenge. Despite the thoughts and ideas that swarmed in his head, Lance still managed to slip into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

When Lance awoke, it was still dark barring the city lights. He fought with the blankets for a few seconds before jumping off the couch. Screaming filled the room and made the once dull headache, sharp behind his eyes. Lance rushed to the source, almost falling on top of Keith as he fell to his knees next to the couch.

"Keith!"

He was thrashing about and yelling, "No! Don't!"

Lance's heart shattered at the words, it must have been an awful nightmare. Reaching over he shook the boy's shoulders almost violently, anything to get the screaming to stop, "Keith! Wake up!" As if a switch had been flipped the screaming stopped and was reduced to just a small, almost whining, sound. Keith's furrowed brows and pinched expression relaxed.

His right eye opened slightly, almost as if he was concerned about what he would see. Suddenly arms were wrapped around Lance and pulling him down.

"S-Shiro?" Keith's voice was small and hoarse. He wasn't sure whether to feel confused, hurt, or honored by being called Shiro but he knew that Keith probably didn't realize it was him yet. Lance hesitantly returned the hug, when there was no form of protest, he started to stroke a hand up and down Keith's back comfortingly.

For anyone else, it might have been awkward, but Lance had experience consoling a vast array of siblings, nieces, nephews, and cousins. Even Pidge occasionally.

"Hey, It's okay, you're okay," he cooed as Keith heavy breaths tickled his skin. Lance honestly wasn't sure if the skin on his neck was damp from tears or sweat, but he tried not to think too much about it.

Once Keith's quick breaths turned into deep inhales, Lance was sure he was asleep, a dead weight on his body at this point. He couldn't really check his face as it was buried in the crook of his neck. But pulling away proved to be harder than expected.

The arms around his torso were tight and refused to budge, and Lance didn't think he had the fight in him at this point. Sleep came easier the second time.

 

* * *

 

Keith was surprised when he woke up to find that his hangover was not nearly as severe as he thought it would be, considering how many times he died during that stupid game they played last night. Honestly, it wasn't fair. Lance had way more practice with it than he did.

But he didn't want to think about that, it took too much brain power.

Instead, he focused on the heat radiating from the body on top of his. Keith glared at the brown haired boy, whose head rested against his arm. They were both in a strange position. Keith was on his back, and his arms were wrapped awkwardly around Lance's middle.

Lance, on the other hand, was laying across Keith's chest with half his body, the other half was slumped on the floor. His right hand was resting on Keith's hip, and the left was under him, pressing painfully on his spine.

As he said, it was strange. Keith stirred stiffly, not really sure what to do. But this action woke the once sleeping boy.

His head nuzzled Keith's arm in a way that made the dark-haired boy blush. Then those blue eyes slowly opened to stare at Keith. The look was innocent but intense, blank but yet calculating. It was weird as fuck.

No, it wasn't weird.

What was weird was how it made Keith feel. The feeling was weird as fuck. Said feeling increased by tenfold when Lance's eyes snapped shut again, and his mouth slowly stretched opened at an odd angle, letting out a soft yawn before snapping shut again.

"Up."

Keith snapped before shoving Lance off him, his body hit the floor with a loud thud, a yelp of pain ensuing. He probably should have felt bad but was too overwhelmed.

"Hey!" Lance complained from the floor, he was still sprawled out on the floorboards but was clutching his elbow, "rude."

Ignoring him, Keith climbed off the couch and walked over the boy's outstretched limbs. He made his way to the bathroom, managing to keep a collected demeanor before stumbling through the hallway to the bathroom, where he promptly threw up his guts.

 

* * *

 

Lance didn't want to say he fell for people easily, because he didn't. His life wasn't some intense romance novel where someone would come along, and he'd sweep them off their feet. Or vice versa. 

But Lance had been interested before, and he'd spent a night or two with someone occasionally. But usually, everything started with how much he'd notice somebody. 

Which was now happening with Keith.

Yeah, sure the dude was attractive but Lance was perplexed by how attuned he seemed to be in him. Every time Keith would talk, move, or enter a room Lance would always notice him. Lance always perk up and immediately turn to him. While Pidge could probably be standing in front of him and he'd be completely unaware.

Although Lance felt like he wasn't able to read Keith all that well, he still managed to guess correctly at certain moments how Keith felt. Not to mention, Lance just seemed to naturally face or stand next to the guy. Keith was like a magnet. Honestly, it was pathetic, but Lance rarely seemed to realize.

 

* * *

 

Lance was far from joking when he mentioned making sure Keith had a proper experience in being a dumb high schooler and college student. After some convincing, Lance managed to get Pidge and the rest of their guests on board with his idea.

It took a week to plan but it was so going to be worth it. They were all gonna go on a road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3.  
> I started a prompt series if y'all want to check that out. It's pretty bad.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
